wedding_planningfandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding Reception Checklists - Planning Wedding On A Budget
It is highly important you create a wedding reception checklist. In this list you shall be noting the timings for certain events of your reception. The MC, wedding director or the wedding planner and the DJ all should be handed a copy of the checklist. By doing this you will under most circumstances have a smooth wedding reception. From where can you arrange a wedding reception checklist? Well that should not be a problem at all. Theknot.com is a good reference site here. Numerous types of wedding checklist can be downloaded from this site. The download is free but registration is required which is also free. You can also read two books on the topic that have been written by the website creator himself. Just do the step entailed there properly and your wedding will be well organized. Your checklist can be written by yourself. The requirements for a wedding reception can be monstrous, so just start with the general list and then work your way up to more important things. You can start listing like - § 1st Hour - guest arrival, cocktail hour, receiving line, photos § 2nd Hour - first dance, toasts, candid photos, meal § 3rd hour - dancing & cake cutting, groom & bride leave, more photos Thereafter when you sit down and finalize more things the list may shorten or widen as details increase. The final list should have full names of the VIP guest, wedding party and special invitees. Further a comprehensive list of the music that is going to be played and at what time the DJ should change the music to suit that section of the reception, particularly when the couple dances. Also playing background music will present a nice ambiance when the guest arrives. The time frame for organizing any open bar during reception should be kept tight or else other function could get affected. And also as the clock ticks over every drink ordered will charge you in $$$. Before the rehearsal dinner, the MC, wedding director or the wedding planner and the DJ all should be handed a copy of the checklist along with that the person who will be responsible for overseeing the proceedings of the reception should have a copy too. A fine printed wedding reception checklist would read as following: __:__ pm - guests start to arrive (fifteen min) __:__ pm - Family and wedding party pictures (twenty min) __:__ pm - Receiving Line - (ten min) __:__ pm - Open bar cocktail, Hors d' oeuvres served. Thereafter ……. This ensure smooth running of the wedding reception. The wedding reception checklist should also the the following things noted for instance seating arrangements, table and hall decorations, cake been brought over (few elaborate cakes would have to be assembled at that place) sound check, mike check, DJ system check - you ask someone to professionally decorate the facility for your special occasion. If taken seriously then a wedding reception checklist is important for you and your wedding reception. Whether you take care of the wedding yourself or then have a MC volunteer or even a professional wedding planner, you are advised to make and keep a checklist of all things so that you know what's happening and when it should take shape. Call the vendors, caterers and facility care taker well in advance to see if the arrangements have put in place on time. This is checklist is your personal guide. Find top tips on how to plan inexpensive weddings and tons of helpful articles with everything else you'll ever need to know about how to plan a wedding Remember, Your Best Man Wedding Toast is part of a great Wedding Reception checklist.